In recent years, due to exhaustion of fossil energy and environmental pollution caused by using the fossil energy, an interest in electric products which can be driven by using a secondary cell battery has increased. As a result, as technological development and the demand of a mobile apparatus, an electric vehicle (EV), a hybrid vehicle (HV), an energy storage system (ESS), and an uninterruptible power supply (UPS) increase, the demand of the secondary cell battery as an energy source has rapidly increased.
The secondary cell battery attracts attention as a new energy source for an environment-friendly purpose and improvement of energy efficiency in that the secondary cell battery has a primary advantage in that the secondary cell battery can remarkably reduce use of the fossil energy and no by-product is produced by use of the energy.
Research and development of a battery has been in active progress due to an increase in demand and usage of the battery and in particular, research and development of a battery management system has been in progress, which measures voltage, current, and a temperature of the battery and diagnoses whether the battery is abnormal based on a measurement result in order to test the performance of the battery or manage the performance of the battery constantly.
However, the battery management system in the related art has a problem in that the battery management system determines a precondition between a step of just measuring the state of the battery and a step of diagnosing whether the battery is abnormal and just sequentially performs the aforementioned steps according to the determined condition, and as a result, a correlation between the respective steps and an execution cycle are not considered.
Therefore, the present inventor has invented an identification code allocating device for battery management categories, a sequencing device for the battery management categories, and a battery management method using the same which allocate a unique identification code for a plurality of battery management categories each for battery management, allocate cycle identification information by using at least one of unique identification information of a group to which the plurality of battery management categories belongs and a cycle of the plurality of battery management categories, allocate a dependency identification code to correspond to dependency relationships among the plurality of battery management categories, and compare the dependency identification codes allocated to for each of the plurality of battery management categories to sequence an execution sequence among the plurality of battery management categories.